Por siempre y para siempre
by Puchiko Tsukino
Summary: Te alejas de mí aunque estés a mi lado, el cruel destino ha decidido, pero no dejare de luchar, Taiora


_Que pasa cuando las cosas no suceden como tú quieras que sucedan_

_Cuando todo lo que tenias planeado de pronto no se realiza_

_Cuando tus sueños se ven cada vez mas lejos e inalcanzables_

_Cuando descubres que la única persona que quieres tener cerca_

_Se aleja cada vez más de ti... y no sabes como evitarlo_

Contigo desde siempre y para siempre

-------------------------------

Mi Ángel

-------------------------------

-Por que te castigaron- Pregunto una joven mujer pelirroja a su pequeña hija en el asiento de al lado en el carro en que se manejaban

-Por pegarle a un compañero de clases en la cara- Respondió la pequeña

-¿¿Porque fue eso??- aunque los maestro le había explicado todo cuando fue a traerla a la escuela... ella quería saber porque la pequeña había actuado así

-Ya no importa- dijo la pequeña

Al llegar a la casa la niña salio corriendo directo a su habitación

La madre no quiso forzar a la niña a decirle lo que había pasado... sabia que tarde o temprano ella le diría todo...

Unas horas después mientras la madre preparaba la cena, el ruido de un auto estacionándose le aviso que su esposo había llegado, la niña bajo corriendo las escaleras para saludar a su papa

-¿Hola Kaori como estuvo tu día?

-Me castigaron en la escuela

-¿a si?- dijo mientras miraba a la niña y después a la esposa que venia saliendo de la cocina

-No la regañes ya tuvo suficiente con que la castigaran en el jardín de niños, además se que no lo volverá a hacer

-¿Me lo promete?-le pregunto el papa

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Después de la cena la madre llevo a la pequeña a dormir

-Kaori... ¿me dirás porque te peleaste en la escuela?

La niña callo un momento

-Me estaba molestando- dijo la pequeña casi en un susurro

-¿por qué?

-Pues porque... porque le dije que los ángeles existían y el me dijo que no que yo era una tonta por creer en esas cosas... entonces... entonces... le pegue

-Ah... pero esa no es la manera de resolver las cosas

La niña afirmo con la cabeza y ocultando un poco la cabeza en el brazo de su madre pregunto – ¿verdad que si existen?

La madre tomo la carita de la niña entre sus manos y vio una lágrima que salían de sus ojitos y corrían por sus mejillas... la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo

-Pero claro que existen

La niña la miro a los ojos

-Es cierto... ¿¿quieres que te cuente una historia??

-Sip

-Esta bien... fue hace mucho tiempo

----------------------------

Varios años antes

Una calurosa tarde de verano, dos chicos corrían tratando de llegar antes de que la campana que anunciaba la hora de entrada sonara.

Apenas y lograron sentarse en los pupitres cuando esta sonó, Matt los veía divertido como trataba de recuperar el aliento, y es que aunque Sora nunca llegaba tarde, esta vez lo hizo al esperar a Tai con quien había quedado de encontrarse en el parque, pero este llego 20 minutos tarde.

No hay que culparlo, el iba dispuesto a confesar lo que sentía por Sora, pero por los nervios y el estar practicando las frases frente al espejo el tiempo se fue mas rápido que de costumbre.

Corrió a mas no poder para llegar a donde Sora, esperaba que ella lo regañara, pero no lo hizo, lo único que dijo es "vamos se nos hace tarde", parecía cansada, pero no pregunto nada, no quería que lo regañara.

-Vamos, que esperas Tai, se nos hace tarde

------------

El maestro entro al aula, mientras que Tai tenia una confusión de sentimiento, por un lado se sentía aliviado al no tener la presión de confesarle a Sora lo que sentía por ella, pero también decepcionado, desde hacia tiempo esperaba ese día, y por ultimo estaba preocupado, Sora casi no había hablado, la noto cansada en el parque y le costo mucho recuperar el aliento al llegar al salón.

El calor comenzaba a hacerse más insoportable conforme avanzaba el día y daba la ilusión de que el tiempo iba más lento, ¡Que irónico! Cuando quería que el tiempo avanzara mas rápido este lo hacia mas lento, pero cuando quiso que el tiempo avanzara mas lento como hoy en la mañana… lo hacia mas deprisa.

Tai sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana, de todas maneras tendría otra oportunidad a la salida.

Tiempo después mientras todos salían de las clases

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?- pregunto Sora mientras caminaba junto a Tai hacia el portón de la secundaria.

-yo… pues… es que…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya se había hecho extraño que Sora no le preguntara el porque llego tarde

-Esta bien, si no quieres contarme…

-No, no es eso- le tomo la mano a Sora y también un poco de aire –ven conmigo quiero mostrarte algo

Caminaron por largo rato hasta que llegaron a un mirador (de donde habré sacado esa ideas XP)

-Valla no vengo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Sora mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo tampoco pero fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió.

-¿Ocurrió? ¿Para que?- tomo aire otra vez

-Pues… para… p.porque… hey mira allá es donde vives- porque tenia que ser tan difícil se pregunto Tai.

- u, si!!

Tai observo las cosas y edificios a lo lejos… pensarlo era una cosa, pero hacerlo ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?, ¡vamos! Era Sora, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, y también de quien se enamoraba cada día más.

Tomo aire, no podía desperdiciar otra oportunidad mas, no después de planearlo tanto.

-Sora- dijo casi sin pensarlo- tu…- tomo aire- tu me gustas… me gustas mucho

Sora se sonrojo de inmediato, Tai andaba extraño, pero nunca se imagino que fuera por eso.

-Tai yo…- porque se sentía así, le faltaba el aire ¿por los nervios?, sea lo que sea le estaba quitando el aireen serio, a tal grado que no la dejaba concentrarse- Tai… no me siento bien- le dijo al cabo de un rato

-Sora…- Tai sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo- …si quieres… si quieres puedo darte tiempo para que pienses bie…

-No es eso Tai… no me siento bien- y en serio no se sentía nada bien, cada vez el aire que respiraba era menos, hasta que perdió el equilibrio.

Tai reacciono rápido tomándola de la cintura -¿Sora?

-Ya esta pasando- dijo ella casi en un susurro y con su mano derecha tocando su frente –solo es un pequeño mareo

-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa

_Por mas que estiro mis brazos_

_Que mis manos te buscan_

_Buscan tu calor, buscan tu suavidad_

_En la oscuridad grito tu nombre_

_Pero tú no respondes_

_Lo más irónico_

_Es que estas a mi lado_

Tai por fin llego a su cuarto, sin mas, se dejo caer sobre la cama, había sido un día muy largo.

Después de llegar a la casa de Sora, no le permitió que hiciera ningún esfuerzo, estuvo con ella toda la tarde hasta que llego la señora Takenouchi.

Lo peor de todo es que Sora no había respondido la declaración de Tai, el no quiso insistir, lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo para que descansara.

En casa de Sora

Ella observaba su mano, aun no dejaba de temblar "es por todo lo que paso hoy" se dijo a si misma, pero no terminaba de creerlo.

Si bien Sora espero mucho tiempo que Tai dijera las palabras que dijo hoy, últimamente se sentía muy cansada, a veces sin aire, pero nunca se había mareado como hoy.

Llegado el día siguiente, la maestra daba las últimas indicaciones para la excursión

-Paso por ti- dijo Tai en susurro para evitar que la maestra lo escuchara.

-Esta bien- respondió Sora

A la salida

Matt, Tai y Sora caminaban con dirección a sus casas

-Voy a llevar mucha comida- dijo con una gran sonrisa Matt

-No tanta, recuerda que tenemos que caminar mucho- dijo Tai

-Creo que es la parte que más odio, pero según eh escuchado, vale la pena- siguió Matt

-Entonces ya espero que sea mañana

-Bueno chico, yo aquí me despido, nos vemos mañana

-No vemos mañana Matt- dijeron Tai y Sora al mismo tiempo

Apenas y Matt se fue ellos siguieron caminando, Tai con un poco de valor tomo la mano de Sora, estaba muy fría

Sora se sonrojo de inmediato y observo a Tai quien estaba igualmente sonrojado

-Es que si te vuelves a marear quiero estar lo mas cerca posible para sostenerte- se excuso

Al día siguiente Tai pasó por Sora como habían quedado, se dirigieron a la secundaria donde esperaban varios autobuses y otros estudiantes

Al llegar los estudiantes que faltaban, los maestros dieron las ultimas indicaciones sobre el recorrido que harían, los autobuses partieron hacia las montañas donde los dejarían en las faldas de estas.

Ellos tendrían que caminar para llegar al otro lado, donde había varias cabañas, un lago y bosques que lo rodeaban todo.

Los autobuses tardaron casi cuatro horas en llegar hasta allí y todavía faltaba la caminata

Los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar siendo guiados por sus maestros

-Valla aquí el aire es muy puro- dijo Sora con los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundamente.

Tai se sonrojo, de veras que parecía un ángel, sonrió por tener la dicha de verla y estar a su lado.

Caminaron por largo rato, si bien estaban cansados, el aire puro y el clima fresco gracias a los tantos árboles hacia mas fácil el camino.

Al observar el lago a lo lejos no pudieron evitar sonreír, aunque no era muy grande, el agua tan pura hacia que se viera tan bello.

-Es lo mas hermoso que he visto- dijo Sira sin despegar la vista de el lago

-¿a si? Yo eh visto cosas mas hermosas

-¿Qué dices? Más hermoso que esto- dijo Sora señalando el lago

-Si… tu por ejemplo

Sora de inmediato miro a Tai, ella estaba completamente sonrojada, iba a decirle a Tai lo que ella también sentía por el

Ya habían llegado al lugar donde estaban las cabañas

-Yo…

Sora fue interrumpida por el llamado de los maestros para repartir las cabañas donde pasarían la noche

El sol se estaba ocultando

Los maestros se encargaron de hacer una fogata, donde todos podrían sentarse alrededor de esta

Las estrellas se veían mucho mejor allí que en la ciudad, donde apenas y se alcanzaban a ver unas pocas.

Los estudiantes disfrutaron el hablar, azar malvaviscos y contar historias de miedo

Al día siguiente

-…nos separaremos en grupos y caminaremos por los sendero hasta llegar a los miradores que están marcados en sus mapas, al reunirnos todos allá, vamos a regresar igualmente en grupo por otros sendero, tomen notas de los tipos de árboles y animales de la zona- explicaba uno de los maestro a los alumnos

Los alumnos se separaron por grupo y comenzaron a caminar, Tai se quedo junto a Sora

Matt se adelanto un poco junto con otros amigos, Tai y Sora caminaban muy lento para su gusto

Pero Tai prefería caminar un poco lento y así evitar que Sora se mareara otra vez.

Poco a poco el tiempo paso y llegaron a los miradores donde todos lo demás estudiantes estaba, allí comieron un poco, mientras los maestro explicaban un poco de la zona, y como era preservada con mucho esfuerzo para que los estudiantes y demás personas pudieran disfrutar de eso.

Sora se sentó un momento, estaba realmente cansada

Se sintió mejor después de comer y descansar un rato

Se acerco a los miradores junto con Tai

Estaba muy alto, el bosque era muy grande, aunque a los lejos se podía observar una pequeña aldea

-Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así- dijo Sora

-¿Cómo así?

-Si, un lugar un poco alejado del bullicio de la ciudad, bueno quizá no tan lejos, pero si un lugar donde hallan muchos árboles

-YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS- grito uno de los maestros, el tiempo se les había ido muy rápido- TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR A LAS CABAÑAS

Como la vez anterior todos se organizaron en grupos y comenzaron a caminar

Sora estaba caminando cada vez más lento, ocasionando que los grupos de estudiantes se alejaran más y más

-¿Sora, te sientes bien?, ¿llamo mejor a uno de los maestros?

-Solo dame un poco de tiempo para descansar

-Te están poniendo pálida, mejor voy por un maestro

-Esta bien- Dijo Sora y se apoyo en un árbol que estaba cerca

Apenas y Tai había caminado unos pasos, cuando Sora sentía que cada vez el aire era más pesado, se tapo la boca con una mano, sentía muchas ganas de vomitar, todo se estaba poniendo muy borroso

Observo la mano con la que se había tapado la boca y noto que estaba llena de sangre

-TAI- apenas y alcanzo a gritar antes de perder el equilibrio y caer por un lado del sendero

Tai corrió a más no poder y prácticamente se tiro para tomar la mano de Sora, ambos rodaron cuesta abajo por el lado del sendero, hasta que un árbol que estaba un poco abajo los detuvo no sin antes golearse en su tronco

Al reaccionar un poco del golpe rápidamente observo a Sora, estaba sangrando por la nariz, y tenía muchos raspones por la caída

-¿Sora?- dijo Tai moviendo para que reaccionara

Después de un momento ella reaccionó

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible

-Caímos por ese barranco- dijo señalando –levántate debemos regresar al sendero- le dijo mientras la ayudaba

-AHHHH- grito Sora, se había lastimado el tobillo

Lo que faltaba, debían salir de allí lo mas rápido posible

-Vamos te ayudare

Tai ayudo a Sora a levantarse y poco a poco subieron hasta llegar de nuevo al camino

Sora se tiro al suelo, el dolor era insoportable, sumado al cansancio

-Vamos te llevare- dijo Tai mientras la ayudaba a subirse a su espalda

Caminaron un rato, pero todavía no veían al grupo, ni siquiera un maestro, y ya comenzaba a obscurecer.

-Espero que se den cuenta rápido que faltamos y vengan por nosotros, porque si llega a obscurecer totalmente será muy difícil seguir el camino

-Lo siento Tai, es por mi culpa…

-Shhh, no es por tu culpa, no te preocupes, estaremos bien

Sora tenia mucho frió, Tai se dio cuenta al sentir lo helado que tenia las manos

-Creo que ya falta poco para que lleguemos

-Tai

-¿Si?

-Tú también me gustas mucho

Tai se detuvo

-Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo

-Gracias

-Yo soy quien tiene que agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí

Sora lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras que a Tai lo ojos amenazaban con llenarme de lagrimas, por la confesión de Sora y por que cada vez ella estaba mas fría, no sabia si llegarían al campamento

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Estoy mejor- mintió Sora, la verdad es que sentía hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y mucho frió, casi no sentía el dolor en su tobillo porque tenia el pie completamente dormido.

La noche había caído completamente, el miedo de Tai se incremento, no sabia si iban a encontrar el sendero de regreso, sentía que habían caminado por mucho tiempo y que ya debían haber llegado al campamento, pero no veía nada

-¿Sora?

-Si- apenas y se escucho la voz de Sora

-No te vallas a dormir, trata de estar despierta

-Lo haré

Tai de veras tenía miedo, miedo por Sora, por lo que fuera a ocurrir, tenia que llegar al campamento, si le pasaba algo a ella nunca se lo perdonaría

En ese momento una luz alumbro su rostro

-AQUÍ ESTÁN- grito un maestro

Rápidamente el maestro que había gritado ayudo a Tai a cargar a Sora, una maestra puso una manta sobre Sora y le ofreció otra a Tai

Matt llego corriendo cuando vio a los maestros que salían del bosque al campamento junto con Tai y Sora

Al llegar al campamento examinaron a Sora y decidieron llevarla a un hospital junto con Tai

Subieron a ambos chicos a uno de los carros que estaban allí, a Matt no le permitieron ir con ellos, ya que debía esperar los autobuses que saldrían en la mañana

Dos maestros fueron junto con Tai y Sora al hospital

Horas más tarde

Tai esperaba en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, los golpes y heridas que tenían ya habían sido desinfectados y cubiertos por vendas

Pero de Sora… todavía no daban ninguna información

Momento después la madre de Sora llego

Al ver a Tai se dirigió a donde el

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto llorando –Me llamaron para que viniera al hospital, porque habían traído a Sora, pero no me dijeron que paso

Uno de los maestros se acerco donde la mama de Sora y explico lo que había sucedido

-¿Todavía no saben como esta?

-Todavía no- respondió Tai

La señora Takenouchi se sentó junto a Tai mientras que esperaban que les dieran información acerca de su hija

Dos horas después salio un doctor que pidió hablar con un familiar de la joven

-Yo soy la mama

-Sígame por favor- dijo abriendo la puerta de su consultorio

Tai se levanto, pero no se atrevió a mover

-El también puede venir- pregunto la mama de Sora

El doctor observo al joven un momento y después a la señora

-Esta bien

Después de cerrar la puerta pidió a ambos que se sentaran en las sillas y después el se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio.

-Lo que le voy a decir va a ser muy difícil para usted, todavía es muy pronto para dar un resultado 100 por ciento seguro, pero con los análisis que hemos hechos indican casi en un 90 por ciento que…

-DIGA YA QUE TIENE- casi grito la señora con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ella tiene leucemia… lo siento mucho

La señora Takenouchi comenzó a llorar amargamente

Mientras que para Tai el mundo se venia abajo

No, no, no se repetía Tai sin comprender, por más que dijera no, nada cambiaba

Porque el destino era así, le daba algo para después quitárselo

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO grito

_Lo más irónico_

_Es que estas a mi lado_

_Y te alejas cada vez más_

_Sin moverte_

Continuara

-------------

¿¿¿Como están??? Mala idea preguntar eso después de un capitulo como este

Ya lo se soy muy mala, pero es una historia que quería escribir desde hace mucho tiempo

Solo espero que me den el mismo apoyo que con mi otro fic

Espero sus comentarios y sus preguntas, amenazas a muerte y todo lo que se les ocurra

Ah y por cierto las frases no son de ninguna letra de canción o algo así, esas las escribí yo XP


End file.
